Grimm's vengeance
by Kankeinashi-san
Summary: In the land of Remnant, there is one man, half Grimm and half human adopted by Salem. What will become of his life? And what will he do about his connection to Grimm? The cover image is what the main character looks like.
1. Prologue

**This is my first story about an op oc I have created for RWBY**

 **I hope you will enjoy it as much as I did writing it**

 **Any reviews would be kindly accepted**

 **I do NOT own RWBY, it is owned by Rooster teeth and created by Monty Oum (R.I.P) :(**

 **[Backstory]**

A single breath and life was gone, Grimm running rampant across a burning village. Screams of death could be heard for miles around as one woman walked through a field of corpses.

A crying child could be heard in a pile rubble and caught the attention of the woman, she walked over to the small child and hushed them.

"Quiet child, it's ok now." She said in a calming voice as she looked in the boy's purplish red eyes.

The woman named Salem picked up the child and held him in front of herself. "You are safe now boy, no need to cry." His face was covered in ash and soot, his eyes were covered in black tears from the ash.

"I want my mommy…" the boy pleaded softly with sorrow in his voice.

"Your mother is dead child….. I am your mother now." Salem claimed with hesitation as she glanced at a dead body she assumed was his mother.

[ **10 years later]**

The corpse of a Beowulf faded away as Gridelin took off his training helmet, "Mother! I have defeated the Grimm!" He yelled out to Salem.

She turned her head towards the boy and smiled in pleasure. "Well done my child, I have trained you well. I suppose it is time for me to give you a gift of true power." Salem droned.

"Mother Salem, I have a question." The child asked her.

"What is it child?"

"Why did you save me when I was younger?"

"Because I saw great potential in you dear." She replied immediately.

"Why have you given me the name Gridelin?" He asked another unnecessary question.

"Enough questions Gridelin! It is time." She scolded as she walked over to Gridelin and held the palm of her hands on the boy's head. A black glow was coming from her arms and was streaming from her arms, her body turned black for a moment and darkness flooded into the child's body through her palms.

Gridelin fainted as an ancient and sentient Grimm spirit entered the child's body causing his soul to become corrupted. His skin turned white like Salem and black markings appeared all around his body, just how Salem appeared.

From one moment to the next a 12 year old child became the embodiment of a grim/human transmutation.

Salem looked at him with displeasure and yelled, "Wake up child! You are stronger than that!"

Immediately Gridelin woke up and looked at his adopted mother. "You are to never speak of this event in your life my dear, you will from now on have no emotion or disobedience. You have inherited a great spirit from me which will greatly increase your power exponentially and strength beyond that of any human could ever achieve." She explained.

For the next 5 years Gridelin trained day and night and developed a great semblance through his now Grimm possessed soul.

He developed a set of armor and a weapon from a distant land and trained extensively with his glaive.

Soon when he had grown to the age of 17 he managed to secretly apply to beacon academy and swore to never show any part of his body around others.

First day of school

Gridelin looked at the large academy through his helmet from an airship carrying students to the school.

A noticeably skinny and weak man stood next to him with a bag at his face _Supposedly for vomiting,_ He thought.

"Hey man I don't know why you got this armor on…... _vomits in bag…._ but it looks pretty good." The man said as he ran over to a trash can and began to puke in it.

"Hmph.." Came out of Gridelin's helmet while he stood his ground as a girl in a red hood and silver eyes started to pester him about his armor and why he wasn't talking.

"Hey why do you have this armor on? What's it for? What's it made out of? What's your name? Not a talker, I see." The Teenage girl pestered.

An older girl with yellow hair and noticeably more matuclothing came over to the other girl.

"Come on sis, let's leave this guy alone since it seems he doesn't like to talk." The yellow hair girl explained.

"Ok fine, I'll see you later mister!" She yelled at him as she followed her sister.

 _What a nuisance, at least the other girl was more mature,_ Gridelin thought.

The ship lowered to the ground and landed in the front of beacon academy.

A big ramp lowered from the ship as the students flooded onto the grounds. Gridelin waited on the ship until most of the kids were out and finally walked onto the school grounds.

 _The first day, I was not particularly excited for this part, but who am I to have an opinion on it._

 **And that's it for the first/prologue chapter**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **I know it is very short but give me some slack since I have work and a limited access to the internet at the time.**

 **I'm also a brand new writer so as I have no experience writing a story.**

 **God bless!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again,**

 **Here is another chapter to the story.**

 **I hope you enjoy**

 **If you were wondering I am going to be changing some canon events but not entirely, just enough to incorporate Gridelin.**

 **Keep in mind there is a lot of time skips in this chapter.**

 **To answer a guest question: Yes he does have Salem's eyes now.**

 **I do NOT own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and created by Monty Oum(r.i.p.) :(**

Emerald forest; initiation

 _What the heck is this place?,_ Gridelin thought as he looked over at Ozpin. He was explaining what was going to happen.

Next to him was the same girl who had been annoying him back on the ship.

"Hey mr., I'm sorry I bothered you the other day and I hope we can be friends…..Uh the name's Ruby! Ruby Rose." Ruby explained a little nervous as she held out her hand to him.

Gridelin didn't say anything as he folded his arms together and looked at Ruby, _Still a nuisance._

Ozpin spoke numbers counting down from _10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

At 1 the row of students on the pads slowly down the line were shot out into the forest.

Gridelin flew through the air and flipped out his glaive. He hooked it on the branch of a tree and slid down the tree with it falling in two pieces and falling on either side of Gridelin.

 _That's an interesting way of entering a forest._

A reddish spear thrown by a girl with red hair flew right past him and hit the man that was puking on the ship.

"Thank you!" The man yelled out to the woman.

Gridelin walked through the forest with his glaive on his back and he remembered hearing from Ozpin that the first person he meets up with will be his partner. _I hope I find someone worth teaming with, most of the people here are weak and puny._

A few hours later

Gridelin came upon a temple-like structure and pillars with chess pieces on them.

 _Must be for choosing teams, but since I don't have a partner yet I shouldn't pick one up._ He thought.

A scream particularly from a man could be heard in the distance from a group of men who looked liked punks. There was a pack of Beowulfs attacking them and the men were being dominated by the Grimm.

Gridelin dashed over to them and sliced straight through one of the Grimm. _I am sorry my brother_.

One of the men looked at Gridelin and gave him a 'thanks' smile and a thumbs up.

Gridelin then dashed at the last two Beowulfs, one of them jumped at him but Gridelin slid under the Grimm with his glaive upwards, the blade of it sliced straight through its body causing the Grimm to split in two.

The other Beowulf seemed to be the alpha, and it sensed the Grimm spirit inside Gridelin and lied down as if it was bowing to him.

Gridelin shook his head and jumped up and impaled the Grimm in the head, killing it. The Grimm vaporized into the air and skidded across Gridelin's helmet. _Forgive me._

The four men stared at Gridelin dumbfounded but terrified at what just happened. A Grimm had just backed down from a fight. The men ran deeper into the forest with one slightly lagging behind from a minor leg injury.

Front of the Emerald forest

Ozpin and Glynda were looking at camera screens that were observing the students in action. They noticed Gridelin when he was fighting and there eyes widened at his skills.

"Ozpin, who is that?" Glynda asked curiously looking at Ozpin with a very stern face.

"That is one of our more...mysterious students. His name according to the papers is Gridelin Nerscylla." He responded a little hesitantly.

They watched the screen intently and their eyes widened at the sight of a Grimm backing down from a fight, he had seen very old and experienced Grimm backing down because they could learn not to fight, but a very young one like this is preposterous.

"How?...I'm completely speechless….I don't understand what's going on here." Glynda commented.

"We should keep a very close eye on this one."

"Indeed."

Emerald forest

1 hour later

Gridelin continued to walk through the forest but didn't find a single person. He found an open field area with no trees and he decided to lay down. _Mother, if you can hear me, I have not made any progress as of yet but I am saddened to see such weak people fighting my brethren._ He thought as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Another hour later there was scream from the sight of a nevermore flying around a distant cliff side and red shotgun blasts flying straight at it. Gridelin woke up, stretched his arms out, and got up to see what was going on.

The nevermore fell to the ground as he saw a red flash flying in the air and jumping around everywhere.

Gridelin shrugged it off and walked towards the meeting area.

A while later

"Alright it seems everyone is back, safe and sound I see." Ozpin chuckled as he twirled his cane and looked at the students.

 _I'm perfectly fine._

"So I assume everyone has their teams, let's get back to Beacon."

The students walked with Ozpin but Gridelin noticed Glynda was cautiously eyeing him and kept her distance from him.

Beacon academy teaming announcements

Gridelin watched as the teams were called and people walked up to the stage to form their teams.

"Team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose." Ozpin called out as the group made their way on the stage.

 _Oh great, that annoying girl is their leader. The thing is, I didn't find anyone while in the forest except for that group of men that already formed a team._

Team RWBY were on their way when Ozpin announced, "We gave one more…..team. For now, our student Gridelin Nerscylla will be on a team…...by himself."

Everyone gasped and whispers were heard across the room.

 _Well this is a surprise._

Gridelin silently but slowly walked up to the stage and looked at Ozpin.

"Based in his skills in battle and what we have seen if him so far, he will be perfectly capable of holding his own in a fight." The Headmaster stated.

"Hey Rubes, I think that's the guy that you were talking to on the ship." Someone standing next to Ruby commented.

"I know Yang, it's actually awesome how he gets to be by himself." Ruby responded, eyeing Gridelin's glaive.

"He seems like trouble to me." A girl in a dress with white hair commented snarkily.

"Hey, lighten up Weiss, he also has an awesome weapon." Ruby inquired continuing to stare at his armor and weapon.

"Come on guys, let's get to our dorm." Yang suggested as the group walked to their dorm.

Gridelin's dorm

"Well I can talk now that I'm alone. It's finally nice to have some privacy." Gridelin said to himself as he took off his helmet and laid down on his bed. "I'm gonna have to keep the door locked at all times so nobody comes to sneak a peak at me."

 **And that's that guys and gals, I was so excited when I saw that people were actually reading this**

 **Any reviews would be suggested and taken into count, I will also answer any questions you have**

 **Thanks and God bless!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the third chapter!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter since I worked very hard on it.**

 **Sorry it took me longer to write this one. I've been busy.**

 **I do NOT own RWBY. It is owned by Roosterteeth and was created by Monty Oum.**

Gridelin's dorm room

 _Beep! beep! beep! beep! beep! Click!_

Gridelin stared at the ceiling in his armor with the exception of his helmet.

He looked over at the alarm and it showed 5:00am. Gridelin typically would get up very early to train or meditate and get ready for the morning and today was definitely not an exception.

He got up and put on his helmet and grabbed his glaive, then walked out the door.

Front of professor Port's class 30 min later

Gridelin sat in criss-cross position and began to meditate.

 _Mother, if you can hear me then I want to tell you that….this is gonna be awhile._ He thought through meditation.

Gridelin let out a sigh and relaxed his muscles, concentrating on his breathing he began to fall deep into a calm state of mind.

That is until a student with a grey hat, red shirt, and blue shorts came walking by with a coffee mug in his hand. "Hey-o dude, whatcha doin' out here by yourself?" The man asked with a very concerned and confused face.

Gridelin didn't respond and ignored the man, "Not a talker I see, well stay safe bro…...Oh and don't be late to class." The man commented sarcastically.

 _Ugh, I was hoping this school wasn't completely filled with annoying people like him and ruby._

Around 3 hours later

Gridelin was still in the same position at the front of professor Port's classroom then a large crowd of students came around one of the corners and they were heading straight for the classroom.

Gridelin stood up and moved to the side to avoid the crowd. He could point out ruby and yang in the group but didn't recognize any others very well.

After the group rushed into class Gridelin slowly walked into the classroom. As soon as he walked in silence filled the room with a few whispers here and there.

"Mr. Gridelin, please take a seat anywhere you like." Professor Port insisted while giving him a respectful bow.

He walked to the seats and sat down in the front middle row.

Professor Port began his lecture and so forth events happened.

A small wad of paper flew across the room and hit Gridelin's helmet. He looked up at the thrower and locked eyes with Cardin Winchester. Gridelin chose to simply ignore Cardin's insolence and looked back down at what was going on in the classroom.

After class

The students slowly walked out of the classroom with Gridelin staying behind in the classroom. As Cardin walked by he rudely commented, "See ya later bucket head."

He simply kept ignoring Cardin's rudeness.

 _This is gonna be great, someone is trying to bully my a-_

"Mister Gridelin. Staying after class I see? What is keeping you here?" Professor Port interrupted with his thinking.

Gridelin popped his head up from a book he was reading and said nothing in response.

The two men silently stared at each other for what seemed to be 3 minutes, until Port walked up to where Gridelin was sitting.

"Did you get something out of my lecture today? Or is something troubling you." Port asked getting more concerned for his student.

Again he gave no response to his question.

Professor Port walked back down to his desk and started working on something. Gridelin decided to get up and leave the classroom and he did just that.

Beacon School Grounds

Gridelin sat on a bench and took out the same book he was reading earlier and he twindelled on the thought of how many new people he has met so far.

He had gone deep into the book until a small pebble _clanged_ against his helmet.

"Hey rust bucket! Over here!" A familiar irritating voice called out. Gridelin looked up from his book towards the call and saw Cardin with the same group of guys.

 _First he calls me bucket head and now he calls me rust bucket._

Cardin and his group walked over to him and held out his hand to shake.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced." Cardin stated maniacally with his team chuckling teasingly.

Gridelin put his book down on his side, but he did not give him his hand for the 'greeting'. "I see how it is, how rude of you not to shake someone's hand for a simple greeting." Cardin said babishly.

Cardin put his hands on Gridelin's shoulders and looked directly at his face. "I don't like you, and don't think you're so big by getting your own team to yourself." Cardin poked at him with a flick on Gridelin's helmet. Gridelin's face grew irritated under his helmet and he forcefully grabbed Cardin by the neck and shoved his face towards his helmet. He stared at him and let off a low growl.

Cardin panicked and struggled all he could but was no match for Gridelin's strength.

"Stay…...away…...from…..me." Gridelin growled at him. "Uhhhh….ok?" Cardin squealed as Gridelin's grip released and he fell down on the ground with a terrified look on his face.

Cardin scurried away with the rest of his team.

Gridelin returned to his book and continued to read it.

1 hour later

Gridelin paused from reading his book, then pulled out a small bag that contained a banana, a sandwich, and a slice of apple pie. He got up from his seat on the bench and walked towards a forested area nearby.

He walked around and looked at the tree line of the area. He found a small tree and sat down by it.

"Finally….peace." He let out with a sigh. Gridelin never thought he would have peace and quiet in this school.

He pulled out all of the food from the bag and slowly took his helmet off. Gridelin closely studied his surrounding for any signs that someone was nearby.

Assuming that everything was clear Gridelin began eating his lunch.

5 minutes into his meal he heard the squeak of a small squirrel running by, it stopped and looked cutely at Gridelin with his helmet off. The squirrel after a minute of staring ran off into the trees.

"Well then, it must have thought I looked like a Grimm." He inquired to himself.

Faint footsteps could be heard in the distance and got Gridelin's attention. He shuffled around and put his helmet back on as the footsteps got closer.

Gridelin could pick out the clack of a cane hitting the ground after every other footstep. They got closer and closer and Gridelin relaxed himself when he saw the man appear out of the brush.

It was Ozpin himself out for a walk.

"Oh hello there sir, I did not know you were here. Sorry for disturbing you but may we chat for a while?" Ozpin asked him as he held his hands on his cane as if he was patiently waiting for a response.

Gridelin did not say anything, he just simply gave a nod towards the Headmaster. Ozpin walked over to Gridelin and sat down next to him. "It's...Gridelin I presume?" Gridelin nodded.

"Well then, may I ask a couple questions? First I want to know your story, why did you apply to my school with such little background?" Ozpin asked a little suspiciously.

Gridelin paused for a moment to think, _Oh dear, this is not good at all, I cannot disobey my superiors._

 **I thought I would end here guys.**

 **I'm so sorry for taking so long on this chapter.**

 **Please support me on this and any review and questions will be gladly accepted.**

 **God bless!**


	4. Chapter 3

**First off before this chapter starts I want to recognize two people who left a review**

 **Bannana-Boi: Thank you for the positive feedback**

 **Splithaven: Thank you for the suggestion, I will take it into account.**

 **Here is the 4th chapter everyone!**

 **I do NOT own RWBY, it is owned by Roosterteeth and was created by Monty Oum.**

 **Also I should add that his aging had accelerated from the moment he was taken over by Salem. So in reality he is actually 15 years old when he came to beacon.**

 **But first a little present day stuff.**

The 20 year old Gridelin raised an eyebrow as he looked at the contract given to him by a mysterious figure sitting in the darkness in front of him.

"I want you to protect her with your life, regardless of who you are or what you to become." The Feminine figure stated ominously, a tone of worry and tension could be heard in her voice.

After the fall of Beacon Gridelin would take contracts as a bodyguard for anyone who was willing to pay enough. He looked around the inn that they were in, a small light above them flickered several times. Everything had a rusty, old look to it and was not very well kept. He thought to himself, _This isn't exactly the ideal place for bodyguard contracts but it'll do for now._

"Why are you always like this Gridelin? You never say a word to me whenever I see you and you always wear that armor of yours." The woman asked suspiciously as a small squeak of a rat could be heard from one of the floorboards.

He reached under the floorboard, grabbed the rat, crushed its skull, threw it aside, and gave no response to the question. Despite the amount of people he has gotten to know and spend time around he still would rarely even speak to those he was close to and being a wellrenowned bodyguard means you meet a lot of shady people.

The woman stood up abruptly from the shadows and stood directly in front of Gridelin.

"You are one of the only people that I can trust right now. With the white fang running around and Salem as our main threat, I need a response from you this one time." She exclaimed a little desperate for an answer. She squeezed her hand on his shoulder with an intense look on her face.

Gridelin looked at her and said in a slightly monotone voice, "You….can trust me…..Raven."

 **Ooooh so exciting!**

 **Back to where we were with Ozpin!**

Gridelin sat there with Ozpin as a drop of sweat dripped down his forehead.

"Are you not willing to answer Gridelin? Then let me ask you another question, what happened during initiation? A Grimm backed down from combat with you, why is that?" Ozpin asked a little irritated from getting no response. Ozpin had tried to keep his composure but he found himself becoming very tense with his hair messed up and his hand tightly gripping Gridelin's calf.

"Sir, if you….would please. I can not answer these questions. You were the one who accepted my application." Gridelin replied worryingly as he moved the Headmaster's hand to the side.

Ozpin shook his head and gathered himself, "I'm sorry for pressuring you, I don't know what came over me. Let's move on to some easier questions."

"Very well."

"Tell me what your semblance is, I…..have yet to see it."

Gridelin thought for a moment, he had never really explained what his semblance is before since nobody till now cared about his semblance. Gridelin let out a sigh and replied, "When….in combat….I can instantaneously alternate my fighting style to counter my opponent…..but it takes me a little time to activate."

Ozpin's eyes widened a bit at hearing Gridelin's semblance and he cleared his throat a bit. A small leaf landed on the top of Gridelin's helmet.

"That's...a very….interesting semblance."

Ozpin inquired as he analyzed Gridelin's armor closely. He hadn't recognized the material it was made of or even where the design came from.

"Where did you obtain your armor from? It's very unique I must say." Ozpin continued to ask a little bit fascinated at his armor.

"I obtained this armor from…..a very far away land on the other side of Remnant. It is not made of anything that can be found on any of the main continents." Gridelin replied while removing the leaf from his head and crushing it to dust in his hand.

Ozpin slowly stood up as there was a small gust of wind and gave Gridelin a formal bow, "I'm sorry for giving you so much trouble Mister Gridelin. Thank you for your time. Good day to you." Ozpin adjusted his grip on his cane and walked out of the forested area.

Gridelin let out a big sigh of relief that Ozpin was gone now, he hated answering nosey questions and he hated obeying his superiors, but he had already made his own vows of obedience.

Gridelin took off his helmet and smacked his lips, his mouth had become dry from dehydration. He picked up a small water bottle he had next to him and chugged it down in what seemed like 3 seconds then set it aside.

"Hehehehe…..." He let out a small laugh as he took off his white gauntlets from his armor. Gridelin held up his hands and blankly stared at them.

His hands were a snowy white that was only little lighter than the bark of a birch tree. There was a red line coming from his pitch black eyes, it passed his neck and went over his shoulder onto his arm, amd ran up to his middle finger, then ended at the tip of his nail.

Next class 2 hours later

Gridelin watched the minutes go bye as he listened to professor Oobleck's lecture.

It was as boring as ever with the professor running around with coffee in his hand and talking about what Gridelin thought to be nonsense. Many of the student including Pyrra, Ruby, Yang, Cardin, and Blake glanced at Gridelin with discernment but none longer than a couple seconds. He simply ignored the looks from them with the exception of Pyrra. _I can sense something…..different about her. I must spar with her next class._ Gridelin thought as the bell rang and the students flooded out of the classroom. Gridelin again stayed behind for a couple minutes to think over what he wanted to do until the next class. _Well, since my next class is with Glynda in the sparring chamber then I should get some training in beforehand._

 **And that's it for chapter 4!**

 **Can I ask you guys a question? Would you prefer to have longer chapters with less frequent uploads or shorter chapters with more frequent uploads?**

 **Any reviews and questions are gladly taken and I will try to answer your questions to the best of my abilities.**

 **God bless!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Here is the 5th chapter everyone.**

 **I do NOT own RWBY! It is owned by Roosterteeth.**

Beacon sparring chamber

Gridelin watched as student by student would volunteer to spar with each other, _Most of them are pretty weak and have no skill, I still have to wait for Pyrra to regain her aura,_ he thought referring to the fight he had seen between Pyrra and Cardin's team. Her skills in that fight showed to Grildein that there is someone who could stay on par with him.

"Alright! We have time for one more match today. Who would like to volunteer?" Glynda yelled out to the students from the back of the stadium.

A hand rose up with confidence, "I would like to spar once more." This voice happened to be Pyrra's.

"Are you sure Pyrra? Has your aura recharged yet?" Glynda asked surprised that she wanted to fight again.

"I assure you Miss Goodwitch, I'll be fine."

"Ok then, who will face Pyrra?"

From the side of the arena team RWBY were whispering among themselves. "If Pyrra can take down a whole team then who would even try to defeat her?" Yang commented.

"I don't know." Ruby responded with her eyes still glued onto Gridelin's armor design.

"Well…..there is one guy who we haven't seen fight yet." Blake pointed out.

"And who would that be?" Weiss asked snarkily.

"Remember that guy who was put on his own separate team that we literally have no information on? He's sitting over there." Blake pointed at Gridelin.

"Oh that guy, Ruby has been eyeing his armor for awhile now." Yang remarked.

A silence filled the room as Gridelin slowly raised his hand. In these moments Gridelin always felt like that one new kid or the odd person out. "Oh, Grildein, you would like to challenge Pyrra? Very well." Glynda asked rhetorically as she typed in some things on the screen in front of her.

"Proceed to the arena please."

2 minutes later

Gridelin stood across the sparring chamber eyes locked on Pyrra. Green aura bars showed up over the arena.

He started to breathe heavily in anticipation as a drop of sweat trickled down his forehead from the pressure.

What would happen if he deafeated her? What would happen if he was defeated?

If he won the match then everyone would ask many questions and they would fear him. But if he lost then he would lose his morale and reputation. Well…..not that he had any reputation in the first place.

"Let's have a good match." Pyrra said cheerfully as she prepared herself.

He gave no response as he himself prepared.

"We will begin in 3…...2…...1…you may begin!" Pyrra dashed strait at Gridelin wiyh seriousness in her eyes.

Gridelin held his ground as braced for a parry. Pyrra jumped up and came down with her sword, Gridelin brought up his glaive and clashed it head on with her sword. Sparks flew everywhere from the clash and Pyrra pushed off of his glaive.

"Try me." Gridelin remarked with a grin on his face.

Gridelin rushed straight at her and flipped to the side aiming a side hook attack at her waist. She tried to block the attack with her shield but the immense force deflected it to the side.

Gridelin hooked his glaive around her, spun around and slammed her strait into the ground.

"Ahhhhh!" Pyrra let out in pain, her aura was only half down but she still had taken a beating.

She slowly got up, morphed her sword into a spear, and threw it at him with all of her strength.

Gridelin easily parried the attack by flipping over the spear, grabbing it, and using the momentum to throw it back at her.

Pyrra dodged the spear and it clanged against the ground. She walked over and picked it up getting her feel for it again.

Gridelin spun his glaive around in his hand with ease as he took small steps towards Pyrra.

"Who are you? I've never seen any student with your skills an-"

"That does not matter to you, I am your opponent, nothing more." Gridelin interrupted her questioning.

Pyrra grunted and ran straight for Gridelin once more. But this time she seemed to run with angry ambitions.

Gridelin and Pyrra exchanged multiple close combat blows but none seemed to even lower Gridelin's aura levels. Bit by bit Pyrra's aura was chipped away by his glaive until she had one last move.

Pyrra stood 30 feet in front of Gridelin, her sword and shield in hand as she rushed at him. Just before she got to him she side stepped and did a roundhouse kick followed by a reverse uppercut with her sword.

Gridelin smirked under his helmet as he ducked under the kicks with lightning speed and deflected her sword across the arena.

She tried to bash at him with her shield but Gridelin slid under Pyrra, hooked his glaive around her leg and threw her all the way across the entire chamber.

The match was over with Pyrra's aura nearly depleted, Gridelin defeated one of the top students.

Everyone in the audience had their mouths wide open in complete awe other than a few stray whispers.

"So…..coooooool." Ruby whispered. "Wait….he….defeated Pyrra, without breaking a sweat, or even….using his semblance." Jaune lamented.

Gridelin walked out of the chamber and returned to the stands taking his previous spot.

"Ok everyone, class dismissed!"

All of the students slowly dispersed from the sparring chamber like cattle were herded out of a barn.

Everyone in that class would see Gridelin from an entirely new perspective. Not exactly in the best way but people will fear him and see him as someone not to mess with.

Ozpin's office

Glynda stood in front of Ozpin's desk with a bland look on her face.

Ozpin looked up from the papers he was working on, Goodwitch would have regular visits with the headmaster but this one was different.

"How were things in the sparring chamber today Miss Goodwitch?" He asked a little concerned.

"First off, our top student Pyrra showed exemplary skills when fighting team CRDN. Secondly, you know that mysterious student by the name of Gridelin? After Pyrra had fully regained her aura he challenged her to a match and defeated her. It didn't seem like he used his Semblance at all and his aura didn't go down even the slightest bit." Glynda reported bluntly.

"Oh, that is interesting. I had a chat with him earlier while I was taking a walk around campus. His answers to my questions were short and simple. I do know his Semblance though."

"Oh? What is it then? Regarding his Semblance." Glynda asked a little surprised.

"He told me he can alternate his fighting style to easily counter his opponents. It seems bizarre so I suggest keeping him from single fights."

"What will we do about the festival sir?" She asked a little worried what will happen.

"I haven't figured that out yet. Technically we enrolled him on his own team so he will possibly have to fight against a team of four and two."


End file.
